You Are It For Me
by ra1chan05
Summary: This is a 2-shot of an incident that happens in the life of supercouple Will and Sonny. Will (aged 41) and Sonny (aged 38) have a great career of their own and are married with 3 kids. Will goes through a mid-life crisis. But how will Sonny take it? Will he keep up his promise of never leaving his first love and his sweetheart of over 20 years? Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

32-year-old Alice Horton-Ferguson made an evening snack for her 10-year-old twin nephews, Chandler Kiriakis-Horton and Eric Kiriakis-Horton. The boys had just come home from school. Whenever she came down to Salem, the boys would be running around her, happily chatting and asking their famous chef-aunt to prepare their favorite dishes. But this time, not only was her visit unexpected that day but also things weren't smooth in the Kiriakis-Horton household. When asked what they wanted to have, they said anything would be fine because they weren't their enthusiastic selves because of what happened between their parents a few days ago. But Allie, as she was fondly called, knew what they liked and went into the kitchen after sending the boys to freshen up. She affectionately served them the food and dropped them at their tennis coaching school.

While Allie was having her evening tea, she heard a car coming toward their sprawling bungalow. She went into the hallway to see the person alighting from the limo. For a few seconds she couldn't recognize the well-built man with ruffled blonde hair and what looked like a 4-day-old scruff, carrying a suitcase. "Allie" the person forced a smile as he stepped into the house. "Will! Wha…what the hell?" Allie shouted raising her hands. "How you doing, Allie?" Will said in a sober tone as he sat on the big couch. "Forget it! What's going on here? What really happened between you guys that you abandoned your family and went all the way to Honolulu for surfing?" Allie's expression was a mix of anger and curiosity. "Sonny didn't tell you? How did the information about my stay reach?" Will said keeping his gaze down. "Well, let me answer your second question first. You might have brilliantly thought about taking pleasure in torturing your family by not revealing your whereabouts. It was, indeed, not a simple job for Sonny, as your mom-in-law told me. He got the information from the airport authority with a lot of pain in order to ensure that the media don't come out with the 'Salem's Former Mayor Goes Crazy!' thing. And, Chad DiMera's sister, Kristen, was holidaying at the same resort as you were. Now about your first question…No. All Sonny told me that you weren't ok and just stormed out of the house. Also, poor guy is totally messed up. Some emergency came up at one of the CG's and then, little Caroline was running a temperature…" "What? My Carol is not keeping well?" Lines of worry were visible on Will's forehead. "Yes. An hour ago, Sonny and Adrienne took her to the hospital, and just a while ago Sonny texted me that they have taken some tests and are waiting for the results." "Oh my god! What have I done?" Will buried his face in his palms. "Yeah. This is the stupidest and most horrible thing ever done by a 41-year-old wise man!" Allie raised her eyebrows. "What about the boys? Are they ok?" Will gave his trademark sad puppy look. "Of course, they are angry and worried about their runaway father. Now, they have gone for their tennis coaching…So, are you going to tell me or not?" Allie frowned as she served him tea.

**~~Flashback~~**

**Will's POV**

The past few weeks have been so stressful and depressing. Our party had lost the elections. And, the worst part is that the winner is a disgusting homophobe. I was quite detached from my husband and my kids. But they were very understanding and gave me the much needed space. My husband, Sonny, took complete care of the kids and the household. He has been doing that for several years ever since I started devoting more time to my political career. And, on that day, came the news that a few of the most potential members of our party had joined hands with the opposition. Several emergency meetings were held at my office annexed to our Kiriakis-Horton villa. The end result of those meetings did not yield anything fruitful. As I stepped into my house with a heavy head feeling, my twins Chandler and Eric came running toward me. "Daddy! Daddy! Guess what? Our robot model won the best innovation award!" Chandler was all excited. "And, you know what? Both of us have won a trip to the science museum in Seattle!" Eric was in a "eureka" mode too. "Wow! I'm so proud of you guys!" I forced a smile, and that was all I could do in that moment because I felt completely lost. "Thanks, Daddy! Could you please come to our room so that we can show the PPT of our work" Chandler grinned. "Ah…um…kids, I'm having a bad headache right now. Shall we postpone it on, say, tomorrow evening? Please?" I rubbed my forehead. Both were disappointed by the lack of enthusiasm I displayed but they politely nodded and went back into their study room. "Dayee!" squealed my 2-year-old daughter Caroline as she flailed her hands and legs toward me, trying to jump out of the hold of her nanny, Anna. I just smiled and kissed her cherubic cheeks "Oh sweety! Daddy's not well now…" and glanced at Anna, who immediately understood and took Carol away, much to my baby girl's crying that her daddy didn't even hold her. But I couldn't help it. I really couldn't.

With eyes closed, I had stretched myself on the big couch in our bedroom, with the headset of my music player plugged into my ears. Sonny came home quite late that day. After checking on the kids, he entered our bedroom. "Hi, honey!" Sonny pecked my lips. "Hey babe!" I removed the headset and pulled him toward me. I badly needed some comfort from my husband. I pushed him on the couch and lay on top of him. "You…are…late" I whispered in between kisses, while opening his shirt buttons. "Sorry dear…I was working… on this… new… coffee flavor…" Sonny said through the kiss. "mhmm?…I…can… smell… that... It's good…" I said as the kisses descended Sonny's neck. "Isn't it? And, it tastes amazing too! Cameron helped me to get the right composition. He is so talented!" Sonny whispered as he massaged my scalp. That instant, I stopped kissing and looked at him and frowned. Cameron is a 27-year-old Jamaican. He is one of best coffee experts in the country and was hired a couple of months ago by Sonny to sample some of the new flavors to be introduced at all the CG's. I had seen him only once…he very much defines 'tall, dark, and handsome,' not to mention his infectious smile and calm and composed exterior. Sonny has great respect for him. And, I hated all of that. I'm probably jealous of a very hot supermodel-like guy working with my incredibly handsome husband, even though I'm not sure of his sexual identity. I never asked Sonny about that, as I didn't like talking about that guy. But that day, I lost my mind. "What? Sonny, it's half past 12! You couldn't wait to do it with that hottie tomorrow morning?" I blurted without realizing the double standard contained in my words. Sonny's eyes widened "Will, what are you talking about? I have been working really hard to get the right flavors on the menu! Ours is not just another chain of coffee houses! You know how with great difficulty I managed to hire that guy?" Sonny said in a sober tone. "Oh I don't want to hear about your muse and your endless compliments about him!" I clenched my teeth. "Will, that guy is straight and has a girlfriend, for god's sake! You have no idea how the past few months have been for me. I have to take care of things at home, our kids, dealing with the suppliers, the clientele, making sure everything is fine at all the locations… I wish I had more than a pair of hands and legs! How could you blindly think that I'm whiling away my time with Cameron? Sonny raised his voice. "Oh enough of being all about you! You have no idea about what I'm going through right now, Sonny!" I snarled at my husband. "What? All about me? Look who is talking! The truth is, Will, I DO know and understand VERY WELL that you have devoted yourself to your political career. Let me ask you something. Do you remember when was the last time you spent some quality time with our children, forget about spending some time with me other than in the bedroom?" Sonny smirked at me. "Are you trying to piss me off, Sonny?" I narrowed my gaze. "No. I'm not. I just want you to accept the truth. That's all" Sonny shrugged. "Ok. I'm done now. I can't take any more of this shit!" I violently threw the music player against the wall and stormed out of the room. "Will, wait!" Sonny became worried and followed me into my room. "Just leave me alone!" I shouted at him. Within a few minutes, I dumped all my stuff in a suitcase and walked out of the house, much to Sonny's plea.

(to be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Here is the final part.**

* * *

"Oh god! Will, I can't believe what you just said!" Allie rolled her eyes. "I know…I'm a crazy-head, self-centered, jealous nut job…" Will smiled to himself. Allie sighed in agreement. "Ok…I REALLY don't know how you're gonna deal with this…and it's not fair for me to be a peacemaker in this situation…So, good luck with that!" Allie scratched her head. "You are right. I'm solely responsible for this mess…And… I'm scared…" Will swallowed. "About what? That Sonny might leave you?" Allie said. Will just nodded. Allie touched his hand and said "Listen Will, I have known Sonny as long as you do. He is not just my brother-in-law but also a best friend and mentor. Of course, you know that. What I have learned in all these years is that… he has this amazing quality of being dedicated and attached to the people and things he loves the most, come what may. He is someone you can count on in times of distress. Needless to say, he loves you! He is crazy about you! Trust me, he himself told me not a long time ago that he still gets that butterfly effect, like a teenager, whenever he sees you from a distance. So…he is not the one to leave… unless you push him hard to do so." Tears pooled in Will's eyes "Allie, I love him so much! I don't know what I will do if I don't have him in my life…." Allie pacified him. She told him that he better get cleaned up before he scares little Caroline by his looks. Will agreed and went upstairs to freshen up.

Sonny came home carrying a sleeping Carol on his shoulder, along with his mom, Adrienne. Allie had already texted him about Will's arrival. He was quite relieved but still very angry. As Sonny was informing Allie about Carol's condition, Will, all clean shaven, hopped down the stairs, looking at his husband apologetically. "How is our baby doing?" Will stretched his hands to hold his daughter. Carol's little body jerked immediately after hearing her daddy's voice and she started rubbing her eyes. "The pediatrician said Carol is suffering from viral fever and has prescribed some medicines…" Sonny gave a blank expression meaning Will better not touch her. But Carol let out a shrill cry when she saw Will, and she stretched her tiny arms while chanting "Dayee! Dayee!" Will started crying as he grabbed her and peppered her face with kisses. Feeling very weak, Carol rested her head on her daddy's chest and stopped crying. Sonny wiped a tear that was about to fall from his eyes. When Will began "Sonny, I…" Sonny quickly handed the bag containing the prescription and medicines over to Adrienne and climbed up the stairs. He went straight into his room and shut the door.

Gracefully patting his daughter's back, Will sat on a chair. Adrienne and Allie sat on the opposite couch. There was silence for a long time. Allie excused herself to make dinner for her family. Even though she felt like punching Will in the gut, Adrienne remained calm and stared at the floor carpet, because Sonny had requested her not to attack Will as it's between him and his husband. "Aunt Adrienne, I'm sorry" Will's voice cracked. Adrienne sighed and said "Well…you didn't do anything wrong to me…" still looking at the carpet. "To see your children and grandchildren lead a happy and peaceful life…is the best gift that you get…before you die of old age…" Adrienne said as she slowly got up and went into the kitchen to help Allie. Will, indeed, felt a punch in the gut.

Will kissed little Carol good night and handed her over to her nanny. He went into the study room of his sons, Chandler and Eric. When they saw their father, the boys tried but couldn't fake a smile. Will brushed the soft blond hair of Eric while he caressed Chandler's face and said "Ricky, Chan, I'm really sorry…what I did is really bad…Will you please forgive Daddy?" "Daddy, that's ok. We are glad that you are back…But papa is very upset…" Eric said keeping his gaze down. "I know…I know…But don't worry, kids, I will talk to papa and everything will be alright…Ok?" Will assured them. Both of them hugged their daddy. "So…will I get to see the PPT of your great work? Because I just can't wait to see it!" Will grinned. The boys got excited. Sonny didn't join the family for dinner. He instead asked the caretaker to bring it to his room. Sonny's cousin, Brady, dropped in and gave a word of advice to both Will and Sonny separately. Adrienne left for her home with Brady. Allie, too, left after her husband returned from his business meet. Before leaving, she mocked at Will by saying that if she continued to stay away from her husband and 5-year-old daughter, they might disown her.

That night, Will stayed with Carol, constantly monitoring her body temperature. He was restless and helpless, surrounded by a fog of uncertainty about his future with his husband. The ball was in Sonny's court now. At around 2 am, Sonny knocked on the door and entered their baby's room. "She is better now" Will whispered looking at his husband. But Sonny was looking at their daughter. Carol was sleeping peacefully. Sonny placed the back of his palm on the little one's forehead and neck and gently kissed her tiny nose. Will was on the verge of saying sorry when Sonny turned toward him, arched his eyebrows, and whispered "We will talk tomorrow. Now you go sleep. I will stay with her." Will immediately obliged, because it was the best thing for him right now. He kissed their daughter's forehead and looked at Sonny and said "Good night, babe." Sonny just nodded.

The next morning was quite busy. Sonny got the boys ready for school and made a quick check with the managers of all the CG's. Will met his party members and had some strategic discussions with them. Carol was feeling better. She was under the care of a pediatric nurse. By mid-morning, Will returned home. Sonny was waiting for him in their bedroom. "I'm sorry, Sonny!" Will said after closing the door shut. Sonny didn't respond, and he gestured Will to sit. Sonny took a deep breath and said "Why did you do that?" "I'm sorry. That was the most horrible I did…" Will's voice was coarse and heavy. "Just answer my question" Sonny insisted. "I...I was highly depressed…and frustrated…and angry…with the way things turned out with the party that day… I couldn't think clearly…Of course, I can't deny the fact that… I have been jealous of Cameron… since the day you introduced him…I was very jealous of the great rapport he has with you…and that jealousy just burst that day…I took it all on you…Also, I couldn't accept the truth when you pointed out that I was neglecting you and our kids…" Will said through tears. "Well…you made it worse…I was completely shattered…our sons became scared and depressed…our baby girl was crying uncontrollably and took ill…" Sonny's voice was shaky and he was fuming. Will buried his face in his palms and sobbed. After a few minutes of crying, Will rubbed his flushed face and knelt before his husband. "Sonny, I love you so much! That never changed and will never ever change! Every time I look at you, you take my breath away, as you did the very first time I met you at the DiMera mansion 21 years ago…You are the most beautiful and compassionate soul that I've ever met…You have been with me through thick and thin… You made several sacrifices for me... You always lent a shoulder to cry on...You are a wonderful father to our three gorgeous kids… And, I…I am such an idiot. What I did to you and our children is unpardonable… I should die of shame…because I CANNOT think of a life without you and our kids…" Will said holding his husband's hands. Tears were free-flowing from Sonny's face, and all of a sudden, he slapped Will on the face by shouting "And, you think that I can live without you? Do you think that I can even breathe without you?" Will's body jerked and his eyes widened, and Sonny further shocked him by grabbing his hair and smashing their lips together. It was a long animalistic kiss. It contained a wide range of emotions that both felt for each other. As soon as Sonny pulled away from the kiss, Will grabbed his shirt collar and assaulted his mouth. Releasing himself from the kiss, and breathing heavily, Sonny whispered in Will's ear "You better not leave me again! And, if you do, I will butcher you, for sure!" "I won't. I never will!" Will whispered back as he nuzzled Sonny's cheek. Sonny leaned backward and stared into Will's eyes. "But you are not free from punishment yet" Sonny narrowed his gaze. "I will accept anything from you, my lord!" Will said softly and earnestly.

Will twisted his body as Sonny traced his finger along Will's hardened length. Both were completely naked, and Will's hands were tied to the bed post. Sonny brought his face very close to Will's. As Will lifted his head to capture Sonny's mouth, Sonny went down to lick Will's navel, his dashboard stomach, his pink nipples, and his rock-hard pecks. "Babe…please…let me touch you…please" Will begged. "No. Remember, you are being punished, my dear husband!" Sonny whispered in a husky voice before firmly kissing the pulsing point on Will's neck. Will swallowed hard. Sonny inserted two of his fingers into Will's hungry mouth. Will moaned as he sucked his husband's fingers. A popping sound was heard as Sonny pulled his wet fingers out. He pressed them into Will's hole while engulfing Will's throbbing erection. Will hissed. "Fuck! Babe…please don't stop!" Will cried out of overflowing pleasure as Sonny forcefully sucked Will's penis while working his fingers in and out of his hole. Will's body jerked violently as he came into Sonny's mouth. Being on the verge of his release, Sonny lubricated his bulging erection with his own precum and entered Will. Sonny's face contorted with the pleasure of being buried deep inside his husband. "Oh god…Sonny…this so good!" "Yeah?... You want it to be better?" Sonny increased his movement. "Yes! Yes! I want it harder… please!" Will screamed as he arched his back and encouraged his husband by pressing his heels on his back with every thrust. Will's moans skyrocketed as Sonny pounded him senseless and came hard. The moment Sonny freed his hands, Will's hand greedily roamed all over Sonny's body. "Sonny… those five days…I missed you like hell…I missed us so much…" Will said through kisses. Sonny pinched Will's nipple and said "Will you just stop reminding me of your disgusting adventure and concentrate on the kisses already?" "Yes, my master!" Will grinned.

**Sonny's POV**

It's a bright Sunday afternoon. But it's pleasantly raining outside. I am standing by the window, holding our baby daughter, looking at the vast meadow behind our villa. "Papa! Look Chan! Look Yicky!LookDayee!" Our adorable Carol is happily screeching at the top of her voice as she points her tiny finger at the three souls who are out there in the rain, playing muddy football. What a beautiful sight it is! If there is anything called "rebirth," I am willing take it a million times just to watch this, holding this little precious gift in my arms… I am willing to take it a million times just to be born as Sonny Kiriakis, the boy who grows up to fall in love with none other than that gorgeous blond with a golden heart. Because…Will Horton, _you are it for me_!


End file.
